Just a Sip
by forgetmenow
Summary: Alucard takes some initiative to make Seras drink her blood. AxS


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Hellsing, and honestly I would probably never have the creative capacity to think of something even close. Kudos to Kouta Hirano!

**

* * *

Just a Sip  
Revised: 8-16-06  
****By: Forgetmenow**Revised: 8-16-06 

**A/N: **Not sure where I'm going with this story. It was something that I partially wrote months ago, but never really completed. This story is makes some biblical references, and it's my story, so don't freak out over this interpretation. :-p

My memories really bad when it comes to those energy level/restrictions Alucard has, so um pretend they don't exist.

Incorporates anime and manga, I'm not sure where exactly this story falls in the timeline of Hellsing. I'm thinking just after the Valentine Brothers arc.

On with the story…

* * *

Seras' mind entertained thoughts of emptying a cartridge of bullets into a certain overbearing and controlling vampire. Well, maybe two cartridges just for good measure…

To travel as fog or bats was his preferred mode of travel, but with fledgling in tow, man-made means would have to do. The rumbling of the motorcycle filled the darkened, English countryside. It shook her to the core as she sat astride it. Her only solid anchor was her master's back as she clung to him. Her arms wrapped tightly around his midsection. Alucard's pitch black hair whipped in front of her and tickled her nose. His red hat remained in place, as if held there by some magical force, despite the motorcycle's cutting speed through rural roadside. Why was she the one who had to wear the helmet? The rims of his glasses glinted in the moonlight.

Why couldn't they have used something else like a car? Even if it was a tank, it would've been better than this motorcycle. Seras had to hold on for dear life with the speed Alucard was driving. This mode of transportation was so uncharacteristic of him.

"Master, you never did fully explain why we made this trip. Integra's instructions were somewhat vague. It's not my place to question Sir Integra's orders, but it seems we didn't get much done. Couldn't a recon team have done the job?" She had to practically yell over the sound of the roaring engine.

_What the matter, Police girl? The fresh country air suffocating you already? _Rather than follow her example of making his throat raw by competing against the blaring engine, he spoke mentally to Seras instead.

"No, I like it…but didn't you think Integra having us…" Seras statement was cut abruptly as she looked ahead. As they were upping a hill, it looked like a dog was sitting in the middle of the road. A dog with almost pitch black fur. If her eyes weren't so keen, surely, she wouldn't have noticed.

The dog gave an eerie howl into the night sky before it bolted towards them. With every gallop it inched closer, the more Seras could tell it wasn't a normal dog. It didn't evenly distribute weight on its four legs as it raced towards them. The front legs seemed as if they clawed into the dirt like hands, while the hind legs were too long adding an almost springing bounce.

The canine creature lunged at the two. Seras fell off rolling and tumbling on the road till she came to a stop, passed out from the impact. The motorcycle tipped sideways scraping and skidding on the old dusty road. The gas tank ruptured and ignited as it smashed into a tree. Alucard was thrown back as the beast lunged at him. He grunted as his back hit the hard ground. The beast had Alucard pinned, its mouth snapping and chomping inches from his face. The animal was huge, almost as tall as Alucard, but much wider. It was surprisingly strong as it tried to sink its jaws into Alucard. It aggressively bared its teeth and dripped saliva onto Alucard's coat.

"Dammit! I hate pets. Drooling and shedding everywhere." It scraped and clawed with its front appendages, shredding Alucard's coat and vest. Its claws thrashed and ripped at Alucard's chest, blood staining the tattered remains of his once pristine dress-shirt. Alucard used his gun and shoved it horizontally in the creature's mouth to prevent it from biting down on him as it panted its hot breath all over him.

"Christ, you have bad breath!...You're probably not one of Iscariots lapdogs, they have better hygiene habits." The canine beast growled and gnawed on the piece of metal forced into its mouth. The shiny metal of his Casull glinted back at Alucard.

"That is not a chew toy!" Alucard struggled on the ground with the beast. "Enough of this." Alucard began to laugh as the locks of his black hair began to extend and writhe as if they had lives of their own. The dark and sinister sound meant certain bloodshed was forthcoming. His body began to engulf itself in shadows. Looking straight into the space that should be his body was darkness. His body became like an empty vortex of a black hole. Within that bottomless blackness, multiple red eyes opened. The irises were crimson and the whites of those eyes were veiny and bloodshot.

* * *

Dazed and disoriented, Seras sat up in her coffin bed. "My head…can someone please tell the demolition crew to cease and desist." She massaged her temples. She was in her pale blue pajamas. Someone had undressed her. Probably Walter. It wasn't usual for the retainer to sometimes have to undress injured soldiers who needed medical attention.

"Aren't you glad I made you wear that helmet?" Seras turned to see Alucard sitting cross legged at her table, a bucket of ice with two pouches of medicinal blood on the center of the table. There was a momentary smirk on his face before returning to a more somber expression. Dressed from head to toe in his customary hat, coat, glasses, and boots, his arms were crossed and folded over his chest. Walter stood beside him. "It prevented that pretty little head from cracking open, and painting the asphalt."

_Did he just call me pretty? I think he just complemented me. He's never done anything like that. Something must be wrong. Ungh...Can't think straight…_

"Welcome back, Miss Victoria. You're safe and sound back in the Hellsing Manor. It's good to see there was no lasting damage." The butler amiably replied.

"Says who, Walter?" Seras mumble groggily.

"Nothing a full day's sleep wouldn't cure." He gave her a reassuring smile.

Seras gave a deep sigh, shutting her eyes briefly. "What happened?" The events which occurred just before she woke up in her bed were a blank. She remembered the motorcycle and the pouncing dog, the sound of busting metal and flames was vague in her mind.

"Damn lycans." Alucard grumbled. "Werewolves are just soldiers, they take orders. They don't usually make them. Who would have the audacity?" Alucard's statements were directed at no one in particular, just thoughts that he had given audible sound to.

"Why not question it?" Seras asked.

There was a silence.

"It got away." Alucard said curtly.

_Oh._

_So that's why he seems a bit sour and out of it._

"Iscariot?" Seras suggested.

"Actually, it wouldn't be the first time, eh Walter?" He dipped his head giving the butler a knowing look over the rims of his sunglasses.

"Quite right," was the butler's reply.

"Is it really in their interest to attack you so boldly, Master? I mean with the treaty and all…"

"Regardless of that, I know it couldn't be the Iscariot." Alucard replied, staring over at the far wall.

"Sir Integra has been briefed and also has eliminated that option." Walter added.

"You don't get along with the werewolves…What about that saying: the enemy of my enemy is my friend…Couldn't they join up to eliminate a mutual enemy?"

"Heh, Iscariot would sooner melt those blessed blades into jewelry than team up with a werewolf." Alucard rebuffed.

"Besides, I don't particularly hate lycans. They just tend to be easily persuaded and manipulated...and usually against my advantage." Alucard put his black boots up on the table crossing them at the ankles as he leaned back on the hind legs of the chair. Walter frowned slightly.

"We both are unnatural creatures. Our two species defy nature as well as holy law, which says God created everything in existence. Why would the holy maker choose to make such unholy abominations as us?" Alucard's mouth quirked up in a sadistic smile. "Because, he didn't. Therefore, we must be the creations of he who is deemed _most unclean_. A shining star in all of God's legion of winged servants who was cast out from paradise. The other unfaithful which had sided against the Creator which also included a third of the holy host, cursedl and were banished to the depths of the hell for eternity."

Alucard was rarely so a biblical. Seras was starting to get lost. Alucard noticed and gave a Cliff's Notes synopsis. "In a nutshell, we're demon spawn, born from the same original evil."

"Demo…Werewolves are people who have just been bitten."

"Aren't vampires created from a bite as well?" Alucard cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but werewolves victims are still alive."

"Walter, care to take over? You explain it so much better than me. I fear the Police girl here has a short attention span when it comes to me." Alucard said, feigning rejection.

"Certainly, Alucard." The butler pushed his monocle up to a higher position on the bridge of his nose. "Miss Victoria, werewolves and vampires both fight for a position of existence in the world of humanity. Vampires such as Master Alucard and yourself contradict the natural law which deems you to be aged piles of rotted flesh."

"We are monsters, Police girl." Alucard spoke in.

"Whereas the lycanthropes or werewolves, though living and breathing, are perversions of God's plan of how Adam and Eve should rule over all creatures of the Garden."

"Werewolves being of both man and animal have the potential to rule over man as well as beast. Do you understand?"

"So, you mean since they are a little of both, part animal and part human, they can somehow control both the animal kingdom and mankind?" Seras chewed her bottom lip as she attempted to answer.

"Theoretically speaking, yes. The bible… "

"Narrow minded, self-righteous human interpretation of…," Alucard mumbled.

"Don't let Integra hear you say that, Alucard." the old man warned, giving the older vampire a sideways look. "As I was saying, the bible divides creatures in existence into God-made which includes man and all creatures that man rules over…"

"So I take it vampires aren't part of that first group..." Seras said in shaky voice.

"OR… those born from the pits of hell." Water concluded.

"So what are they, Police girl? Are they dogs, men, or monsters?" Alucard threw the question at her.

"Monsters…" Seras deducted.

"They are in the same boat as us, though I would say they have it worse than us. We aren't prone to fleas." Alucard briefly grinned a toothy smile.

"This was a bit more theological and religious than I had expected." She had not predicted to be bombarded with demon lore.

"As a draculina, this is your heritage. Couldn't hurt to know more about your roots, now could it…But, enough with the history lesson."

_Does that make werewolves my cousins or something? Some very, very distant cousins. I'm not sure!_ Her head began to spin with the new knowledge.

"Perhaps it's best we let you retire for the day. Pleasant dreams, Miss Victoria." The stately butler gave a modest bow, adjusting his monocle which had shifted slightly, and made his departure. Seras was left alone in her room with her master, and it seemed he had no intention of following Walter's exit.

"Integra's Angel of Death…" Alucard spoke more to himself than to Seras as he stared at the door Walter just closed. To him, it was as if she weren't in the room. All of a sudden, he turned his attention back to his fledgling. Taking off his hat and glasses, he stared at her for a long moment. She was beginning to feel more uncomfortable than usual while alone in his presence. Time just seemed to pass and she was counting the tickings of an imaginary clock. She shifted uneasily in her spot. _What was he thinking as he gazed at her? What a pathetic recruit she was to get knocked out and not provide back up?_

Grabbing a bag of medicinal blood he got up and stood beside her bed. She squeezed her eyes shut and turned her head away. _Oh god! He's going to make me drink the blood._ Her mouth watered at the idea of the liquid nourishment, but her mind still felt that it was wrong. He sat down heavily on her comforter. She stiffened at his nearness. His hand touched over the curve of her ear and traced along the soft line of her jaw before stopping just beneath her chin, turning her to face him. She opened her eyes. He wasn't going to make her drink even if he uses force! Not one drop! She tightly gripped the bed sheet. He tore off the end of the blood bag and took a gulp. Seras relaxed in relief, seeing that the blood bag was for him and not for her. Hers must be the one on the table.

"Perhaps someday, I shall teach you to grow wings." He tipped her chin up, and with eyes that were like liquid rubies, heated with seductive enticement he gazed down at her. His face was just inches from hers. Her heart skipped a beat. She was filled with fantastic terror, for Alucard had never gazed at her in such a fashion.

"Wings?" Her sapphire eyes widened in wonder, mesmerized by the redness of his irises which were deep like pools of blood…

Images of ivory feathers pristine as new sheets and raven, black wings filled her mind. The notion of flight enabling limbs was amazing. She had always wondered what it was like to be a bird. To feel the airy currents in her hair while floating and soaring as she hadn't a care in the world. The idea was fantastic and thrilling.

"Of course. We are of somewhat divine ancestry after all…" His voice somehow made her want to tremble, half in fear and half in excitement.

"Then you'd be _my _Angel of Death." His voice was dark with seductive promise.

Seras' eyes became heavy lidded and she found herself leaning ever more closely to his down turned face.

_He's going to kiss me now. He's never done that or even tried. What do I do! Do I just let him? Should I kiss him first? This is Master I'm talking about! He usually treats me so…asexually...It's not that he's bad looking, but he can be so scary. He's actually very attractive…_

She closed her eyes completely giving him permission to close the gap and take from her what she so blatantly offered. Not that he was actually waiting for her permission. When he wanted something he certainly had the power to take it.

Alucard grinned and took the offer. He took a big sip from the blood bag and pressed his mouth to hers. He opened her lips with his, and the scarlet liquid filled her mouth. Her eyes opened in shock as the sweet metallic flavor met her taste buds. It had been so long, her fast for blood.

He held the back of her head so she couldn't pull away as she pressed her hands against the solidity of his chest. She couldn't sever the contact of their mouths, her only choice was to nurse the crimson liquid from his lips.

Their tongues met between their meshed lips. She whimpered beneath him as his lips practically crushed hers.

_Blood tastes so much better when it's warm_… She heard his voice in her mind. _Like when I tasted you for the first time…_

He had duped her! He used his kiss as a way to feed blood to her. _How dare he! Sneaky bastard!_ She had to admit she found this method of feeding much more pleasurable than a straw or bowl and spoon.

With the forceful persuasion on his part, eventually he no longer needed to hold her head. She wanted every drop of blood he carried in the corners of his mouth, roughly sucking the essence from his person.

He broke the kiss, panting for breath. His eyes were dark with passion as he saw a trickling of the rusty liquid trail down the side of her mouth. He leaned in closed and snaked his tongue out to lap the excess. It ran up her chin to the corner of her mouth before wetly caressing across the damp crevice of her two parted lips. He pulled back and took another sip from the blood bag.

"Master…" Seras said in a needy voice. She couldn't tell if her need was for the blood or for Alucard. Her cobalt blue eyes had bled to the same scarlet red of the liquid pooled in her belly.

It was Seras' eagerness this time that made their lips meet, her arms wrapping around his neck as she straddled his lap. And it was her lips that opened Alucard's mouth and her tongue which slipped inside, eager to taste the delicious nectar between his teeth. She was aggressive and forceful and it aroused Alucard immensely. Her canine teeth elongated to sharp points, and she rewarded Alucard's enthusiasm with nibbling kisses that nearly broke his skin.

Seras had never kissed anyone before, no one with this much hunger and passion. _Does a normal kiss taste this good?_ _Would it making the blood in my veins sing like this? Am I kissing him because of the blood? The feel of his lips was just as good if not better than the blood-laced kisses._

His free hand roamed freely over the curves of Sera's body. Eventually, his gloved hands rose to cup a plump breast concealed beneath the thin layer of material of her pajamas, eliciting a sharp hiss from Seras which he quickly silenced with his mouth.

_I've been aching to feel what you've been hiding beneath your clothes since I put you in them._ His voice was breathy in her head, like a faint caress.

It dawned on Seras, that he was the one who undressed her. Not Walter. He had seen her naked. She should feel angry... violated… pissed! She should be raining hell on him for deceiving her, but she couldn't think beyond the sweet taste of his blood soaked lips. She felt light headed as if she were flying yet simultaneously submerged under water till her lungs burned for oxygen. The sensation was intoxicating and euphoric.

And so their intimate session continued, he would take just a sip from the blood bag and she would drink the scarlet elixir from his mouth, warmed by his body.

Eventually the bag became empty and there was no more blood on Alucard's lips.

"_My _Angel of Death …I wonder if you'd be just as tame as Hermes…" He whispered while curling a stray lock of golden hair around his finger. Her response had surprised him. He hadn't expected to tap into such a feral aspect of Seras' personality with a blood bag. This discovery intrigued him immensely. He should've known better, especially when he recalled the sadistic pleasure and her thirst for just a lick of blood just before they met up with that Iscariot dog, Alexander Anderson. His fledging was displaying so much promise.

With a swish of his coat, Alucard abruptly stood up depositing Seras onto her comforters. The deflated pouch dropped onto her lap. Seras blinked a few times, confused. Her lips were dark pink and still passion swollen. Her eyes were still hazy and heavy with fiery ardor.

"Finish the blood," Alucard said matter-of-factly as he made his departure. With a snicker he disintegrated, phasing through the damp stone walls, "I've already fed you one bag."

He had fed it to her, and she loved every minute of it. She lightly touched her lips now cool from their heated coupling. Her eyes too cooled from their fiery red to their natural state of glacier blue. How could the second bag of blood compare to the first? She doubted it would taste as sinfully tantalizing.

_Bon Appetite, Police girl_.

She could hear his voice in her head. Was he laughing at her? His voice sounded like it was spiked with mirth. That heat and passion she felt moments before turned into boiling rage that he would just leave like that. _Jerk!_ He wasn't going to take advantage of her like that again!

As Alucard phased down through the many sublevels of the Hellsing HQ to his coffin, his thoughts couldn't help but returned to the werewolf. That lycan would turn up again eventually. In the meantime Alucard needed something to do to keep himself occupied. Alucard chuckled to himself that perhaps the shape shifter's escape may've been the best thing that had ever happened to the bond Seras and him shared.

Alucard found sadistic pleasure in tormenting his fledgling. Not physically, though... yet, who could say what the future had in store… The seductive game he had only recently concocted was quite entertaining. His fledgling, so green and innocent, could surprise him to no end. Just when he thought he'd be the dominant one, she flipped the tables on him. The emotional rollercoaster his attention caused were only an inkling of what he was capable of. Integra was hardly as amusing. Mind games with his Master seemed dull in comparison to what had just occurred in his sire's bedroom.

* * *

In a room shrouded in darkness, a single beam of light shined down upon on a young, dark haired man. It was like a single spotlight centering on an actor during a play monologue. His hair was the color of onyx and cropped short around the sides while the top was long enough to fall neatly around the sides of his face. He was knelting, one arm the bent over his knee while his head was bowed acknowledging higher authority.

"Where is the vampire now?" A voice from the shadows questioned.

"With her." The young man stared at the ground as he responded subserviently.

A pair of shiny rimmed circular glasses flashed for a moment as they caught some stray light.

"I want that vampire! Do you understand me! At any cost." The voice bellowed.

"A vampire of Hellsing is not the easiest of quarries, Sir."

With one backhand strike from the shadowed figure, the young man was thrown across the floor, his body laying awkwardly sprawled. Blood trickled down the side of his mouth; his eyes were wide with shock. His hair was pushed askew revealing a pair of small, pointy ears atop his head beneath the dark, silky locks. They were furry, and as dark as sable. The canine ears twitched a bit as the young man attempted to gain his composure after the blow. He wiped away at the dripping blood with the back of an ivory, gloved hand. "Forgive me, Sir!" scrambling to a bent knee position once more. "I meant no disrespect."

"So you need additional resources? Perhaps I should've entrusted this task to someone else more capable…"

"N-n-n-no, that's not what I meant."

"Is it now?…"

There was a snap of the fingers. Despite the simplicity of that noise, in the suffocating silence, the snap was as loud as a gong. A figured stepped forward. With one arm folded over midsection, the figure gave an obedient bow of courtesy and respect.

"It is an honor to be entrusted this mission. I shall not fail." A shiny tooth caught a glimmer of faint light, and gleamed with purpose and unfaltering devotion. The young man's raven head shot up with shock, eyes wide and frantic as he recognized the voice behind him.

A/N: In the OVA, Seras eyes are blue and shift to red when she goes all fangy, but revert back.


End file.
